callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Stand
Last Stand is a Call of Duty 4 third tier perk, and is unlocked at Level 8. It gives a player the ability to survive a normally instant death by disabling the player on the ground in a reversed prone position. Last Stand will not come into effect if a player with the perk is killed by a headshot, knife (melee), puncture (an unarmed Grenade Launcher grenade), or an explosive weapon ( grenades, C4, or RPG rockets) . The player may only fire their pistol or use their knife melee. The pistol a player will use in Last Stand is the pistol that was equipped; players with the Overkill perk or who have switched pistols in game will automatically use the standard M9 pistol. The player will also have maximum ammunition and a full magazine in the pistol, regardless of whether the pistol's magazine was empty or not prior to going into Last Stand. In addition, if a player is put into Last Stand while cooking a grenade, the player will still be able to throw it. Players can also detonate any deployed C4 by double tapping the use key. Last Stand will end if the player takes a single hit from an opposing player (or any player if in Hardcore mode), after 10 seconds has elapsed since the player was put in Last Stand, or if the player ends it his/herself by holding the use key which is called the "Coward's Way Out;" this will not result in a suicide. Players holding a grenade when put into Last Stand mode can commit suicide by holding on to it; if the grenade explodes before the player is killed, they can rob their killers of their kill at no cost to themselves, and possibly even take nearby enemies with them. Also, players that were holding on to flash or stun grenades at the time they were put into Last Stand will automatically throw the grenade, which instantly turns into a frag grenade, killing them and everybody nearby. Any kills a player achieves while in Last Stand will count double towards their earned XP, though the extra points only count towards match bonus and are not factored into the displayed individual score or the team's score. For instance, in normal Team Deathmatch, a player getting a last stand kill will receive 10 points as match bonus in addition to 10 points for the kill that's counted on his and the team's score. This applies for any kill the player makes while they are in Last Stand; for instance if the player throws a grenade, gets put in Last Stand before the grenade explodes, and then that grenade kills an enemy player, the last stand player will receive the bonus points. A player put into Last Stand mode is rendered impervious to all harm for a short while. This allows him/her to survive grenades going off when Last Stand goes into effect, or a significant amount of bullet shots. Hits against a player in invulnerability mode register as normal shots on the firing player's screen. Multiplayer Tactics In Hardcore Team Deathmatch, it is advantageous to kill allies in last stand so the opposing team does not acquire the points for killing the player. In Sabotage it could be disadvantageous to use the perk as sudden death approaches because should the player be in Last Stand when it begins the game will not grant the player any amnesty and all they will be able to play during the sudden death period is their brief last stand. In addition, Last Stand may be a liability in Headquarters, given that the player's team may capture the Headquarters while the player is in last stand and will thus have to wait until the HQ is destroyed or 60 points are earned in order to respawn again. Typically only seen on lower leveled players since nothing deemed better is available. Not many experienced players use it, because it is not advantageous to use a perk that will not help a player when they are alive, similar to Martyrdom. Most players will not be fooled by last stand and continue to fire and maneuver until the opponent is completely eliminated. The player placed on Last Stand is highly unlikely to get retribution if they have to do significant turning. This perk may give an advantage to your teammates since the enemy has to lower their weapon to deal the final blow. Combined with Juggernaut, Last Stand will put enemy players with low-powered weapons at a significant disadvantage, because the enemy player will have to waste time and ammo compared to killing a player with neither the Juggernaut perk nor the Last Stand perk. . Campaign In campaign, the player cannot go into last stand, but enemies can. This can also be seen in previous Call of Duty games. In Call of Duty 2, Germans sometimes pull out a Luger, firing slowly (and usually ineffectively) for a few moments. In Call of Duty 3, Germans use whatever weapon they had and fire a few times at the player. In Call of Duty 4, enemies pull out a pistol and shoot at the enemy trying to crawl away. Soap enters Last Stand at the end of Game Over after Captian Price slides him an M1911. Trivia *The picture in the Last Stand perk's description is the silhouette of a GLOCK pistol, but there are no GLOCK models available in the game. *It is possible through a glitch to pick up a nearby primary weapon when you are falling down into last stand *Last Stand was originally a Tier Two perk (according the image below). Category:Perks